NibTest Wiki
Welcome to the Nibiru Wiki Phymecli, Father of the Neverwere, was a little worshiped god, virtually unheard of on the material plane and rarely respected on the others. He was the god of unexplored possibilities, places that don’t exist, people that weren’t born, things that never were. But after eons without worship or respect, of being written off by the forces of law and chaos, and good and evil he has finally reached the limits of divinity and died. But the death throes of a god - even a weak one - are powerful, and in death Phymecli achieved what he never could in life and made his mark on the material plane, creating a new continent on Golarion overnight. This new land - named Nibiru by the first explorers - is ripe with resources impossible to find elsewhere simply due to the nature of their creator, and now adventurers flock to it in droves in the hope of making their mark, and to earn fortune and glory. Welcome to Nibiru, the Land of the Neverwere. Table of Contents Getting started The Nibiru Living World is a heroic epic Pathfinder campaign. You likely know what a living campaign or living world is, but for those that don't: Nibiru is like a normal campaign in which there are fantasy creatures, heroes, and horrific monsters mucking about. You'll experience quite a few of the same things that you would normally expect in a standard game; adventuring for loot, mystery, or glory; leveling up and selecting cool powers as your character grows; interacting with PCs and NPCs through the lens of your own character. What you'll find to be quite different is how some of this is implemented. The world is constant. It's not suspended from session to session. As GMs decide to run sessions you can work along side different and new characters every time. Things that your character does will affect the world that they live in. Refer to our Character Creation Guide to get started. This will let you know how to build your character and what sorts of fancy options they can pick up. We use Myth Weavers for official character sheets. A few changes have been made to how Pathfinder normally works, so make sure you check out the Core Pathfinder Rule Changes to see how some things might be handled differently. While you're doing that, check out our Variant Campaign Rules and Character Options to see all of the extra options that we use and Banned Content for restricted options. If you're already looking for some additional options for your character, or you want to start looking ahead at their career, head on over to our Roleplay Point Options page to see what extra goodies you can get. Don't forget to check out our forums if you haven't already. And make sure to join our discord, as that's where most of the action happens. We use Roll20 to run our games, so make sure to join! Getting into the Game Once you've built your character, what do you do next? There are plenty of things to do in Nibiru. We have a number of roleplay channels on the discord to play your character in. Some are general channels that can take place anywhere, others are specific locations in the world where players can jump in and just describe what their character is doing there. Our GMing staff tries to run sessions at least weekly, so you can hop into one if you're around and have a character in the appropriate level range (check #bounty-board channel for session advertisements). You will need to be ON PC to play in our sessions, otherwise you can't see the map or anything. If you aren't seeing sessions you would like to have run, feel free to jump onto the Session Request section of the discord! If you have an industrious character, be sure to take downtime actions in the #downtime channel. You can start a business up with those rules. If you do so, be sure to post the details on our Downtime Businesses forum. While you're at it, if your character likes to craft things for other player characters, or has any skills that they'd like to share really, feel free to advertise their skills. Category:Browse